


Tinsel

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [6]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I feel like this is getting fluffy to the point of OOCness, M/M, Sorry I'm Late, Ugh, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.	Decorating the Christmas tree. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: God, sorry I'm late. There was a little kerfuffle with my internet and then a thing happened and I had to work on my Whouffaldi Secret Santa present... and do some actual Christmas shopping. It's been hectic.

**6\. Decorating the Christmas tree**

“Fuckin’ hell.” Malcolm swears as he pricks his finger on the needle he’s holding for the umpteenth time, threading a string through a kernel of popcorn. 

Ollie is standing on a stepstool, draping glittering strands of tinsel around the tree. “Stab yourself again?”

“Shut it.”

He pauses in his stabbing of the popcorn, setting down the string and standing up from his seat on the carpet. “Fuck popcorn. D’we need ornaments or something? Is that a thing that goes on a Christmas tree?”

“Yeah, there’s a box on the kitchen table.”

Tucker slits the tape and opens the cardboard box, tossing the brown packing paper on the counter and drawing out a few baubles. He frowns. “Does this one have a… robot on it?”

Reeder glances at him. “Er. Yeah. It’s… C-3PO.” He goes back to decorating the tree, smiling when Malcolm rolls his eyes and walks over, beginning to hang the ornaments.

“Star Wars.” He hears the other scoff and Ollie throws a piece of tinsel at him. 

~~~~~~

“What color lights, d’you think?” Ollie holds up three strings, each studded with different colors. “I’m leaning towards the multicolored.”

“Fine.” Malcolm tosses his popcorn string down, tying the end and groaning. “Fucking hell, finally done.” He stands and hands it to Reeder, stretching, cracking his back and scratching his head.

The other strings the popcorn around the tree, contrasting with the tinsel and the glittering lights, and steps back, grinning. “What do you think?”

Tucker sidles up behind Ollie, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. “I think it looks great.”

“High praise,” Ollie says, smirking, “from the angry Scot.” He turns and frowns. “You’ve got a piece of... tinsel in your hair.” A smile. “Here. I’ll get it.” He can’t help but giggle at how petulant his boyfriend looks; before this relationship started, Ollie would never have taken the great, fearsome Malcolm Tucker for a pouter.

“I can hear you thinking.” The other scowls. “Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Malcolm tells people to shut up a lot. A LOT. I blame Doctor Who.


End file.
